The First
After Rick asks Naozumi to help him with Yuko, he says nothing, before gathering his things and saying he'll spend the night at the theater to practice, as the play they've been practicing for is tomorrow. Sana says she'll go too, and Rick apologizes for asking. When they get there, Naozumi is highly distracted, and does the dance poorly. Michelle comes in, and forbids them from practicing further, saying they need to clear their heads instead. After leaving, they go instead to Yuko's house, and Naozumi unexpectedly gloats to Yuko for ruining her own play. She becomes furious, but resuming her cruel posture, she says that this is proof that he has no talent, as he is her son. He is hurt by the words, but goes home trying not to show it. Despite his anger at her cruelty, he admits to Sana that he still loves her. The next day, they are sitting in the park, and Naozumi says that he could never have come this far without her. At a potentially romantic moment, Sana instead has him play his trumpet, when suddenly they see a woman running to them in the distance. Sana realizes it's Shimura, and embraces her as she sets out food for them. She says Misako is already at the house, and has become fast friends with Bernie. They head off to get ready for the play, while Yuko grabs Rick suddenly and says they're moving to Mexico. At the play, Sana tells Naozumi about a dream she had that they had failed in the play, and that Yuko had laughed at them. Naozumi suddenly finds that he cannot move out of fear, despite being fine moments ago. While riding down the road to Mexico, Yuko becomes irritated by what she perceives as Rick disapproving of her decision. Meanwhile, Sana drags Naozumi to the back room, to try to get him to snap out of his stage fright. He now is remembering what Yuko said about him having no talent, and now he feels he can't do the play. Sana embraces him, telling him that she's just as nervous, but they will do fine together. They finally move to go out. Yuko finally decides to turn around, and watch the play. Yuko arrives and runs into Misako, just as Sana and Naozumi go on. They perform the dance, albeit now in colorful costume, and the crowd is taken aback by their skill. The whole crowd erupts in applause at the end of their act, and the play is a massive success. Misako notes a woman saying what Naozumi's doing 'will never do', while Yuko storms out of the theater in anger. As they're answering questions, Naozumi catches a glance of her, and runs to her. After a moment of silence, Yuko admits it was not bad, and smiles briefly to him before regaining her angry composure and leaving. At home, they turn on the news to hear what people are saying about them, but instead see Gary Hamilton, saying Naozumi is his son on a live television interview, to their horror. Appearances *Sana Kurata *Misako Kurata *Rei Sagami *Naozumi Kamura *Mizukuchi Yuko *Rick *Maeda *Gary Hamilton *Michelle Hamilton *Sicil Hamilton *Brad *Bernadette Pink *Takezo Onda *Shimura *Babbit Category:Episodes